


Dear captain Kuchiki,

by berryless



Series: Bleach • 臼梛 百恵 [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Hate to Love, Letters, Random & Short, Timeskip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryless/pseuds/berryless
Summary: Freshly graduated from Ninth's Division Typesetting Department, Usuna Moe starts her work at the Proofreading team, but why is that newbies here are assigned with the most difficult mission to re-type Sixth Division captain's etiquette articles when he apparently doesn't know that kana even exist? Isn't this just a torture!?
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Bleach • 臼梛 百恵 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887397
Kudos: 6





	1. First letter

**Author's Note:**

> Series of short stories that will be updated randomly, if it all.  
> They just go from writing to each other to ER rn, yes, isn't this exactly like it happens in real life..? No!? I always thought it does………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As 'First & Last letters'-chapters were set in 70s/early 80s, it was decided (by me) that Ninth Division at that time used the lithography method; as computers and editing softwares were not as widespread as today.  
> As for why Moe was so pissed about difficult kanji that Byakuya used—please, look at the images of japanese typewriter; believe me, it has way more that 28 letters. So, for the beginner that was quite a task, I think.
> 
> I may be mistaken on different lore points, but this work is just for fun, made by myself and for myself ❤️

"I thought they would finally let me write something of my own!" Moe whined, looking at the piling heaps of letters from all around Seireitei. "Promotion, my ass! What promotion! I want back to Typesetting!" 

It was a lie, though.

She had enough of putting little letters together and catching typos by re-reading the same stuff again for twenty-something times in a row. So, job in Proofreading was actually a step forward; at least, now she had to read something over and over no more than ten times! Ya-ay..! Or something. 

"Oh, aren't you our new girl? What are you doing here?"

"Hisagi-fukutaicho," Moe raised her eyebrows in surprise.

Although she's been in the Ninth Division for about ten years, jiggling letters together and, occasionally, fighting hollows, they haven't been talking much. She was under a different supervisor, so there was never a need to. And, because she wasn't all too interested in promotions and stuff, she never initiated it first anyway. 

Thought, Moe would be lying if she was to say she wasn't even a little bit bitter about it. 

Weren't they kinda classmates at some point? But why is that she's a typesetter, and he's a lieutenant and deputy editor-in-chief? 

The shocking difference between special and regular classes… Sob-sob, if only she wasn't that lazy back at school and stayed in special classes throughout all the way… 

Ah. But, then again, she wasn't that much of a hard-worker even now, so there was no way for her to magically become a lieutenant doing nothing… _Tee-hee-hee~_

"A-ah, a _'maybe'_ -desk… Those pranksters…" Hisagi scratched his head, seemingly a little embarrassed. "We try to get through all of the letters, but there are people writing to us even from Rukongai, so… Don't worry too much about it. It's a communal desk—if you have some spare time, feel free to check on them, maybe you'll find some diamonds in this dust."

 _Diamonds in the dust_ —yeah, she could see how he became a deputy editor, if he's spouting something like that on a daily basis. 

"Where's _my_ desk then, Hisagi-fukutaicho?" asked Moe sweetly, resolutely deciding once and for all to never touch this desk even with a finger. 

More work in spare time? Who were they, First Division or something? 

She chose this place exactly because there was no need to work too hard here! That—and because she wasn't all too much about fighting, with zanpakuto like that, so working in a magazine seemed like a perfect fit for her. 

"Umm, Hisagi-fukutaicho, I think there's a mistake here. Or is it a prank again?"

Although Moe wanted to make a good impression and do everything by herself—at least on her first day here, but, oh well. Since when her plans were working as expected? 

"What again?"

Uwa-ah… Even though the day just began, Hisagi was looking like he pulled an all-nighter. 

Maybe it was a good thing, that she wasn't a lieutenant, huh… Poor fellow.

"Aren't I new here? Why is that a letter from Kuchiki-taicho was in my pile? He's a captain, right? Shouldn't someone more experienced check it?" 

"Ah, an etiquette article… No, it's all fine. It's because you're new here, you've got this. Kuchiki-taicho's texts are in no need for correction, so you can just type them in letter by letter, and send it to editors. Just be careful and don't add your own typos, that's all. And send him a note that the text has been received, alright? The formal letter will be later written by myself or Tousen-taicho."

" _A note?_ " 

She wasn't all too preppy about writing to _that_ captain Kuchiki… 

"Just a formality. If it's here, it means someone from his Division brought it, so he already knows that we have it."

Just a formality… 

"Aye-aye, sir!" Moe saluted exaggeratedly and quickly retreated, leaving the tired lieutenant alone. What if he came to an idea of bestowing his clearly overwhelming amounts of work on her? That wouldn't do, she didn't want to become a Frankenstein's monster first thing in the morning! 

A few hours later her hate for captain Kuchiki, dormant for years, was at its peak again, second time since that day in the Academy. 

_Oh. My. God._

Did he have any idea how hard it was to look for all those kanji on a typewriter? Had he even seen one!? At least once!? 

Moe highly doubted that… 

Well, most of the Divisions were still using hand-written documents, because it was much faster than typing everything down, so she wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't even a one typewriter in Sixth Division. 

But was he forced by someone to use something so difficult..? 

Now she knew… It was definitely a prank, and the meanest one at that! Go and type captain Kuchiki's article, they said! It's easy because there's no need for editing, they said!! 

Sob-sob-sob, her poor eyes! 

How lucky was she, for ten years in Typesetting to never see his texts!

_And send him a note…alright?_

Moe glumly looked at the stack of fresh papers. 

A note, huh… 

_Who do you take us typesetters for, you punk! Go apologize and repent in a corner!_

Or maybe, 

_Try to type something by yourself, you pretentious ice block!_

Ah, but then again, the best definitely would be,

_Everything is over between us, don't write to us anymore._

Moe sighed miserably. 

Nah. She still wanted to live, so no.

But the thought of thanking him for this torture was making her want to cry. No way, no way! She ached for revenge! At least an itty-bitty little one that won't get her killed or fired. 

Hmm. Wasn't there a way? To do so? Hadn't she seen something like this not too long ago..? 

_Dear captain Kuchiki,_

_Thank you very much for writing an article for us! ✿＼(^o^)／✿ It was received, typed in and sent into the Editorial Department already!~❥⌲ (^-^) For future information about the issue it will appear in, please wait for the formal letter sent by lieutenant Hisagi or captain Tousen!! ☙(ﾟ∀ﾟ)_

_We're looking forward to our future cooperation!~ ＼(^o^)／＼(^o^)／＼(^o^)／_

_—9th Division's_

_Usuna Moe ♡_

Moe proudly looked at all the flowers, hearts and stars she used for decorations. Wasn't it a toned down version of how lieutenant Kusajishi would write? Ha-ha! Imagine how pissed he would be to receive a letter like this! 

She dreamed about it fondly for a few minutes, but then returned to reality and sighed. 

Yeah, right, like he would even read it. 

Not to mention that captains probably have too much work to go through all their correspondence themselves, would _that_ captain Kuchiki even read something sended by someone lower than lieutenant..? 

Captain Kuchiki, who, because the younger her was staring at him mouth opened, glared at her in passing like she was a stink bug— _that_ captain Kuchiki?

Moe thought about it and shook her head decisively. 

No way. 

She looked at her letter again. 

It wasn't so bad, was it? Pretty flowers aside, it was perfectly formal. And, anyway, wasn't it acceptable for a female shinigami to write like that? Maybe some pretty boy in the Sixth Division would see it and immediately fall in love with her, because she's just that irresistibly cute? He-he-he, ah, the burdens of being such a heartbreaker! 

Moe thought a little more about that, chuckling coquettishly, then stretched out and put the matter out of her mind. Something like dating was impossible for her anyway, so there was no point in dwelling on that. 

* * *

_Next time I suggest you read an article before typing it._

_—Captain of the Sixth Division,_

_Kuchiki Byakuya_

Moe pinched her own check before checking the note again. 

Was that another prank..? Wasn't typing in that hellish article enough..? 

But she didn't think that someone would be so elaborate as if to steal a Sixth Division captain's seal for a prank like that. 

Woah…so it was real!? 

The contents of the letter was almost at the size of the footnote. No greeting. And that man was lecturing others on the etiquette!? 

Moe twirled a pen in her fingers. 

Well. It's not like a note was delivered by an angry supervisor, so she was probably safe for the moment. Should she ignore it or apologize for her previous letter..? 

But looking at this mean note she didn't want to apologize at all… 

_Dear captain Kuchiki,_

_I wasn't expecting to receive a reply from you! Σ(^○^)♡_

_I have very carefully read all the ⓼⓷⓻❀ kanji in your article! ✦(๑˃́ꇴ˂̀๑) But, I must admit, sadly, it wasn't too easy to understand it for me!! (´；ω；｀) Your choice of words is very complex, befitting for a person in your position! ✩✩(*_*)✩ We all appreciate your efforts in composing your articles by yourself! ♡(≧▽≦)♡ But for me, as a person who is not as proficient in etiquette matters as you obviously are, it was very difficult to understand the intricacies of the words of your choosing! (Ｔ▽Ｔ；) I apologize for not meeting the requirements you set for your article! (´ >人<`) ｡ﾟ(ﾟ∩´﹏`∩ﾟ)ﾟ｡ _

_—9th Division's_

_✿ Usuna Moe_

Moe drew the last flower and, after a little deliberation, added a picture of a peach with big cute eyes with long eyelashes and a little postscriptum. 

_P.S.: As it was written in your article, the essence of the etiquette is in respecting others and putting their needs before your own. m(_ _)m My writing style had been chosen by me after much consideration, and developed in hope of making a day of the person reading this a little bit brighter and better. (っ´◕ω◕)っ♡ That's why even if it takes a lot of effort every time to do so, I will always continue to try my best for the people around me!! (*_*)✦_

Wasn't it a little bit _too_ cringey..? And was her sarcasm in the main letter covered enough to not be too obvious? 

She reread the letter again and signed. 

He won't kill her for it, right..? 

But then Moe remembered eight hundred thirty seven pompous kanji she had to type in, and thought silently—he deserved it. For her and all other poor newbie typesetters before her—he deserved it. 

So she braced herself and sent the letter. 

Sadly, that one captain Kuchiki left without response, but, given how his next article a month later was way easier on her eyes and fingers, he probably received it. Or, maybe someone else pitifully asked him to use a simpler language. 

She never knew, because he never responded anymore, even when her notes were still written in this obnoxiously sweet manner—which, ironically, Moe really came to find cute later on the road. 


	2. Last letter

When he receives a note from the Ninth Division, Byakuya can immediately tell that the person in charge of contacting him has changed, and the difference isn't just in handwriting. 

Although the letter looks aesthetically pleasing—it's rather obvious that this new person spent a lot of time designing it,—Byakuya still frowns; because this person, who supposedly should've read his article, isn't using a single bit of the information from the said article. And that makes him rather displeased. 

Not angry, of course, as he is no longer a child, to be angered by something so insignificant. 

Still, he writes a note in return so that the person in charge would be more careful in the future. If that's the level of attention they're spending on his writings, he may see a day when his texts will be printed with mistakes he never made; and that would be an undesirable loss of face. 

But when the reply arrives, Byakuya calms down. 

Although this person in charge is obviously inexperienced and somewhat ill-mannered, they are able to absorb the essence of what he is talking about, and their heart is in the right place, so they're not entirely hopeless. Probably just too young and naive, but that would change in the days to come.

Hopefully, though, their artistic sense would not do the same, as it is the only thing capable to save their horrible handwriting. 

Byakuya studies the note for a little while longer and puts it down—but not in the pile with other notes which are to be disposed of. 

When it comes the time to think about the new publication in 'Seireitei Communication Monthly,' Byakuya looks through the saved notes again. 

He had never intended his column to be something that takes a lot of effort to understand, as it would be a waste of time to teach already knowledgeable people about the essence of the etiquette; and Byakuya wasn't the one who was fond of doing something so useless. But maybe he, unknowingly to himself, set the bar too high, as he was concerned not only about the article contents, but also about how the other people would see  _ him _ after reading such an article. And it wouldn't do for the heir of the Kuchiki family to gain the reputation of being unintelligible and having too poor of vocabulary. 

But, thinking about it, the people who need to study what he is teaching the most are not so knowledgeable and well-spoken. 

So, after careful consideration, he decides this time to write for them. 

_ Dear captain Kuchiki,  _

_ Thank you for writing for us, yet again!! 𖤣𖥧𖥣｡ Your letter has been received and sent to the Editorial Department after re-typing!!~❥⌲(｡•̀ᴗ-)و ̑̑✧ _

_ I'm not sure if you read my last note, since you've never replied, but after typing your newest article I've noticed that you have used a much simpler language! Σ(ﾟ∀ﾟﾉ)ﾉ☆ I can't say if this is a coincidence, or you've taken my humble pledge into consideration, but it was much easier to type it! (灬ºωº灬)♩ And to understand if, of course, although, if I'm being honest, it was still a little hard to get into the flow of it, as it feels like a lot of information, that is crucial for proper understanding of it, is in the previous articles… (╥╯θ╰╥)ゞ But that's only understandable since it's been more than ten years that you are writing for us. 𓂃 𓈒𓏸ﾟ(*´ч ` *) Isn't it incredible, if one were to think of it..? Σ(///□///) So many people graduated and joined Gotei Thirteen in those years, and now they're reading your articles to better understand how they should behave as a newly appointed shinigami… (*´`) _

_ I'm incredibly grateful for your efforts to reach the wider audience with your words. (´*人*`)♡ _

_ Please, continue the good work, we will be waiting for your newest additions!! (*˙︶˙*)☆*° _

_ —9th Division's  _

_ ♪ Usuna Moe _

The drawing of a wide-eyed peach was hopping happily in the corner this time. Perhaps, Byakuya wouldn't mind if it were to become a stapler in those notes. 

But that  _ 'Usuna' _ person has raised a difficult question again… Were they doing so intentionally, or it was just a coincidence..? 

_ Dear captain Kuchiki…  _

_ Dear captain Kuchiki……  _

_ Dear captain Kuchiki………  _

_ Dear captain Kuchiki,  _

_ Your letter was as always received and typed in by me! (ง ★ω★)ว As it is the last time I'm doing it, I was trying especially hard to do everything right! (*´罒`*) _

_ Sadly, I'm past my 'internship' in Proofreading, so it is time for me to move forward… ｡ﾟ( ﾟஇωஇﾟ)ﾟ｡ Many people said that they loved the letters I've sent to them very much, so for the time being I was assigned to the Layout department. (p*'v`*q) So, even if I won't have an opportunity to write to you like this anymore, maybe you'll still see something very similar to my letters on the pages ヾ(＾。^*) (probably on those related to the Shinigami's Women Association, as it was decided that my style is the most suited for them. (ฅωฅ*) )  _

_ In those five years I've come to genuinely like your column, although I was never too interested in such matters before. (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) But the way you were constantly improving your text to make them more accessible for the wider audience, and how you were striving to make them more interesting and relatable even for the younger readers, who needed them the most; all those efforts couldn't leave me unmoved. (๑´̥̥̥>ω<̥̥̥`๑)♡♡♡ _

_ Congratulations, dear captain Kuchiki, you've won a not-so-silent admirer of your works in my humble self. (///﹏///).｡oஇ _

_ —In hopes for new _

_ future collaborations (๑><๑) _

_ still 9th Division's  _

_ (>ω<〃)～♡ Usuna Moe _

_ P.S.: I did my utmost with my last letter to you in hopes that at least this one would make you smile ヽ(´▽｀)/  _

But even though she clearly went all out with decorations, dancing wide-eyed peaches and excessive amounts of heart and stars, and colors used, that still didn't make him smile—maybe because he wasn't too happy to know that this letter was the last one. It was the sixty-first note that he received in five years, and he kept them all. 

Although they've never communicated properly, Usuna Moe was perfectly fine writing to him by herself, picking up the slightest changes he had made, and always relaying her feelings about them. Sometimes he even caught himself being interested in her response—will she notice it, or not? And usually she did. And despite him doing things not in hope for recognition or gratitude; it was still nice to receive it. 

Byakuya considered for a moment about requesting for a permanent typesetter from captain Tousen, but then decided against it. He broke enough rules and laws to resort to nepotism just for the sake of a fleeting enjoyment.

But after thinking about it for a little while more, he wrote a second note—more like a card than a note, because it only consisted of one elaborately written kanji without either an address or a footnote.

And, in return, received a sixty-second note that depicted already well-known to him wide-eyed peach dancing happily on its stick-thin legs, surrounded by falling stars and flower petals; though the petals' origin was hard to make out, as they were drawn small and scrawly. 


	3. Sakuramochi nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a HUGE timeskip from 'Last letter' chapter. Maybe I'll add something between them, maybe I'll don't; let's wait and see!

"You know, you're really sweet," Moe says someday, lips on his shoulder, somewhere between kissing and chewing on him. 

Byakuya sighs a little—is it some elaborate scheme to ask him for something? So childish. She doesn't need to flatter him for that, he won't refuse if her request is sensible enough. And even if it's not, he'll think of a way to grant it. 

But Moe's not asking for anything, but continues to talk, her mouth making its way to his neck. 

"I think it was in the Academy? When I first felt it?" She bites him, and immediately after kisses the bite. "I thought I was mistaken back then…and a few times afterward I thought it was someone else who was with you… Because there was no way that reiatsu of that Kuchiki-taicho would taste like sweets!" 

He's a little surprised to hear that she feels it like this, but there's something else that grabs his attention. 

"What do you mean by 'that Kuchiki-taicho'?" 

"Hmm-mm? My, my, my! It can't be that our dear Kuchiki-taicho is unaware of the reputation that's preceding him?" Moe pulls away from his neck to look Byakuya in the face. It's a bit regrettable to lose the warmth that he felt—even if he had to pay the price in bites for that. But it's not too bad to see her up so close. 

She makes a face that Byakuya struggles to describe with words—something close to that of the cat's in front of a jar of cream. 

"Huhuhu, are everyone too scared of you to say that?~" She giggles, hiding her mouth behind a hand, her eyes sparkling with obvious mischief. Then she presses him down to climb on him, ignoring the utter lack of clothes between them. 

Byakuya sometimes can't help but wonder if Moe has ever heard of the concept of shame…or personal space, for that matter. Thankfully, she at least understands the meaning of 'keeping the private affairs private,' so he does not have to reprimand her for that. 

It does feel strange, though.

"Cold, ruthless and unfeeling, that Kuchiki-taicho, who's bent on upholding the rules and traditions," says Moe, affectionately squeezing his checks like one would do with a child. 

Byakuya frowns, but unlike her expectations—he's rather aware of that image of his that she's speaking of, even if he thought it was left in the past.

"Do you think the same?" Is all that he asks, not arguing about the sentiment itself. 

"Nope," Moe answers lightly, then corrects herself, "well, not anymore at least."

She lovingly caresses his face. 

"I think you're a big softie when it comes to the people that you let close to your heart. But you're trying to hide it under this special grouchy face of yours that you oh-so-love to wear on a regular basis," Moe leans closer to put a kiss on his nose. "I wonder why you're doing that, though. Are you embarrassed of your soft and squishy sakuramochi nature, hmm?" 

"Sakuramochi nature…" Byakuya's rather taken aback by this image. "Must you put it this way..?" 

Moe scoffs and continues with the kisses, making him forget about the current issues, whatever they were. 

"Who else will do it, if not me?" She whispers, obviously proud of herself; and seeing her like this Byakuya sighs internally, unable to flick off her long nose so haughtily pointed at the ceiling. 

Even though he's still rather displeased about that sakuramochi thing.

Shouldn't it be sweet chili sauce at least..? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone was wandering: Byakuya dislikes sweets and likes spicy things, it's in his profile, soooooo… ❤️


End file.
